Une autre chance
by Romania
Summary: Un an après les évènements du film, Ennis recoit une lettre de Jack l'incitant à revenir aux sources. Que va-t-il découvrir là-bas? Une seconde chance, est-ce possible même après tout ce temps? Ennis/Jack
1. Memories

**_Disclamer:_** Rien a moi...ou presque...

**_Risque de Spoil_**: Présent, car l'histoire se passe un an après le film alors si vous avez pas vu la fin et bien c'est à vos risques...

_Alors l'idée d'écrire cette histoire m'est venue après avoir réécouter le film. Récament, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis dit que je devais l'écouter, ce que j'ai fais et voilà le résultat! J'espère que vous aimerez la première partie de cette histoire qui devrait en compter 5 en tout!_

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Romania_

_xx_

* * *

**Partie 1**

**Memories**

Personne ne peut imaginer la souffrance de perdre la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde, la seconde moitié de nous même, sans l'avoir vécut. Les gens peuvent, dans le meilleur de cas, compatir à notre douleur, tenté de se substituer à nous, mais sont incapable de ressentir un pareil déchirement.

Lorsque j'ai appris ta mort, j'ai eu l'impression de mourir, et en un sens une part de moi est morte ce jour là. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire, je me disais qu'il y avait eu une erreur, que ce n'était pas le même Jack Twist. Tu sais, l'espoir, ce qui fait vivre les fous, et bien c'était ce que je ressentais. Je me souviens avoir fouillé frénétiquement dans mes poches de pantalons pour trouver une pièce de vingt-cinq cents et d'avoir composer ton numéro, chose que je n'avais fait que très rarement en vingt ans. En un sens, je m'attendais presqu'à entendre ta voix au bout du fil, ta voix qui m'aurait rassurée m'assurant que tu étais bel et bien vivant et que tu me ferais payer mon absence d'août lorsqu'on se retrouverait en novembre.

Mais c'est ELLE qui a décroché. Ta femme. Quelques minutes plus tard, en raccrochant, j'étais détruit. L'espoir, plus jamais ne m'a habité depuis. Tu es mort, déjà incinérer. Et quand je pense que je ne te reverrai plus jamais j'ai envie de crever.

Réaliser que tu ne serais plus jamais à mes côtés, que plus jamais tu ne me sourirais, ne prononcerait mon nom avec cette intonation qui n'appartient qu'à toi, que tu ne jouerais plus jamais de cet harmonica que je ne déteste pas tant que ça en fin de compte, que plus jamais je ne verrait tes yeux bleu pétiller de malice…

Et voilà que je deviens sentimental. Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi, Jack Twist. Un homme faible, brisé. Malgré tout, mon amour pour toi ne veut pas disparaître.

Parce que oui, j'ai essayé. De toutes mes forces j'ai essayé de t'oublier. D'oublier ton regard, le gout de tes lèvres sur les miennes, ton corps qui avait le don de me rendre fou.

J'ai essayé…

Sans succès.

Tu es pire que la cigarette, car même elle j'ai réussi à l'irradier de ma vie, l'odeur du tabac me rappelait trop de souvenir. Bon comme mauvais, mais toujours ils me ramenaient à toi. Alors j'ai arrêté de fumer.

Mais tu es resté, accrocher à moi pour toujours. Me donnant chaque jour envie de mourir juste pour être avec toi. Oh Jack, putain, tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça…

Comme je regrette les dernières paroles que j'ai eu pour toi. Tu voulais aller au Mexique, j'aurais du accepter à la place de t'accuser d'y aller pour prendre du bon temps. Et maintenant que j'y repense, je me souviens t'avoir dit que si je venais à apprendre ce que j'ignorais que je te tuerais…en vérité j'aurais tué l'homme qui avait osé poser sa main sur toi, car jamais je ne t'aurais fait du mal.

J'ai conscience que je t'ai blessé, plusieurs fois d'ailleurs, en refusant d'aller vivre avec toi. En vérité j'avais peur! Peur de ce que les autres dirait, peur aussi pour toi. Peur qu'il t'arrive malheur à cause de ta relation avec moi.

Quel imbécile!

C'est justement parce que je me suis tenu loin de toi et que tu es allé voir ailleurs que tu es mort. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je sois accablé par les regrets…

Tu sais, je suis allé chez toi, deux ou trois fois depuis ta mort. J'ai retrouvé nos chemises. Je les aie prises pour les gardées près de moi, pour avoir l'illusion que tu es toujours là. Encore hier, j'ai cru entendre le son de ta voix, prononçant mon nom. Mais lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais seul dans ma caravane…

Oh Jack, si je pouvais revivre un seul, un seul jour de ma vie, ce ne serait pas celui où je t'ai revu pour la dernière fois, non! Ce serait le jour où nous nous sommes quittés pour la première fois, devant la caravane de notre employeur, aux pieds de Brokeback, après que j'aille réussit à faire partir ton pick-up. Si je pouvais revenir à ce jour, alors plus jamais je ne te laisserais partir!

* * *

_Voilà la fin de cette partie,_

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez penser,_

_À bientôt :P_


	2. Un signe de dieu

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**ChamalloW:** Merci beaucoup. Contente que tu ais aimé. En espérant que cette suite te plaise. Kiss

**de moi!!:** Et bien chère moi, j'ai bien hâte de savoir si cette suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes. Kiss

_Sur ce Bonne Lecture!!_

* * *

**Partie 2**

**Un signe de dieu.**

Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an, jour pour jour, que tu m'as quitté. J'avais dans l'idée de me rendre de nouveau chez tes parents pour demander à ton père de respecter ta dernière volonté, pour que je puisse aller répandre tes cendres sur Brokeback mountain, mais je me demande si ça en vaut la peine. Ton vieux est l'homme le plus entêté que je connaisse. Ne peut-il pas essayer de comprendre que c'était important pour toi?

Enfin, je vais tout de même y aller, pour toi, parce que je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu moisir dans le caveau familial. J'ouvre la penderie pour prendre mon par-dessus et m'arrête quelques minutes pour regarder nos chemises. Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher ma main vient caresser le jeans de celle qui fut la tienne. Alors, comme toujours, je nous revois en train de nous battre. Pourquoi déjà? Parce que tu m'avais frappé sans faire exprès il me semble…

Un cri de frustration m'échappe tandis que je blâme ma mémoire défaillante. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire, j'ai peur de devenir vieux et un jour d'oublier, de t'oublier. Je sais, c'est contradictoire. Je veux t'oublier et je ne veux pas…

Voilà mon trouble, tout ça par ta faute Jack.

T'ai-je dit à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu me manque aujourd'hui?

Mes yeux se ferment un moment alors que j'enfile mon par-dessus, ferme rapidement la penderie et quitte la caravane qui me sert de maison. En descendant les trois marches devant, je remarque que j'ai du courrier. Surement des nouvelles de mes filles. Glissant ma main dans la boite aux lettre je suis surprit de découvrir une lettre et encore plus de voir qu'elle est écrite de ta main.

« _Ennis,_

_Pour ce qui est de novembre tu peux toujours te libérer? J'ai une surprise pour toi! Vient me rejoindre dès que tu le pourras à Brokeback._ »

S'en suivait des instructions détaillées pour se rendre je ne sais trop où puis ta signature avec la phrase «_Mais jete le mardi. Enn»_

Tu écrivais toujours cela à la fin de tes cartes postales et de tes lettres. Cette phrase que je ne comprenais pas. Un jour, je t'ai enfin demandé ce que ça voulait dire. C'était un matin d'été, lors d'une de nos « partie de pêche » et tu m'avais répondu en riant :

- Dire que tu l'ignores depuis tout ce temps!

Et tu avais continué à rire jusqu'à ce que je te menace de lancer ton harmonica à l'eau si tu refusais de parler. Alors tu m'as expliqué que c'était juste une acrostiche. Ensuite tu m'as défié de réussir à trouver ce que tu voulais vraiment dire en m'écrivant de jeter le mardi. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de ma part, tu as fini par me donner la solution.

_« Mais jete le mardi. Enn »_

Signifiait en réalité

« _Je t'aime, Ennis Del Mar »_

Une larme que je ne sut empêcher de couler, vint mourir sur le papier et je dut le ranger avant que d'autre fassent de même. Jack…

Sur la lettre il y avait une date : le 9 août 1983.

Deux semaines plus tard, tu étais mort.

Sur le moment je ne sus pas trop comment réagir, devait-je me rendre là-bas même si je savais pertinemment que tu n'y serais pas? Oui.

Et c'est ainsi que j'entrepris de retourner aux sources, à Brokeback, là où tout à commencer.

--

Retourner là-bas, seul, fut l'une des choses les plus pénibles que j'ai eu à faire dans ma vie, quoi que me rendre au Texas, sur ta tombe, n'eu pas été des plus facile non plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, suivant tes instructions, je suis passé devant la caravane de l'homme qui nous avait engagé quelques vingt et un ans plutôt, avant de prendre une petite route qui me mena derrière la montagne, de l'autre côté de l'endroit où nous avions, le temps d'un été, gardé des moutons. Mon vieux pick-up gravit la montagne sans trop de difficulté pour arriver à un endroit plat là où était érigé un chalet. Majestueux, au milieu des arbres, cet endroit était un oasis isolé du monde.

Rapidement j'ai arrêté le moteur, le cœur battant, et je me suis précipiter sur la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir croyant presque te retrouver de l'autre côté, là à m'attendre depuis plus d'un an. En vérité, il n'y avait personne. Devant moi se trouvait un divan placer devant une cheminée qui n'avait visiblement pas servit depuis longtemps. À ma gauche il y avait la table ainsi que la cuisinière et un peu plus à droite un escalier qui montait au deuxième étage.

J'ai retiré mon chapeau et l'ai accroché à un crochet avant de visiter. Tout était vide en bas, à l'exception du réfrigérateur dans lequel se trouvait du lait depuis longtemps périmé et quelques fruits. Dans les armoires il y avait plusieurs conserves, dont des fèves au lard. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire en découvrant sous une conserve des dites fèves un mot qui disait :

_« Comme au bon vieux temps! »_

Jack…

Refermant l'armoire, je me suis dirigé vers les escaliers pour monter au deuxième étage. Là j'ai trouvé un sac de voyage qui contenait tes vêtements. Tu étais donc venu ici avant que…ça arrive. Était-ce d'ici que tu revenais lorsque…

Tentant de chasser mes pensées, j'ai ramassé un livre noir qui était tombé de ton sac. Je l'ai ouvert. Les pages étaient noircies de ton écriture. Un journal, je ne savais pas que tu en tenais un. M'aurais-tu autorisé à le lire? Pouvais-je le faire?

Je mis un moment avant de me décider et, finalement, je l'ai ouvert à la dernière date, le 28 août puis j'ai commencé ma lecture…

_ Je tiens à m'excuser pour la médiocrité de mon jeu de mot T.T, mais pour ma défence je dirais que c'était pas facile! Si vous en avez un autre à proposer, c'est le bienvenue!_

_Sinon à la prochaine pour la troisième partie_

_Romania_

_xx_


	3. Si

Merci beaucoup Chamalow pour ta review!! En espérant que tu aimes cette suite :P

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**_Partie 3_**

**_Si…_**

_« Le 28 août 1983,_

_Cela fait vingt ans, vingt ans que moi, Jack Twist, ait rencontrer l'homme de ma vie ( ça ne fait pas trop pathétique comme formulation??), Ennis Del Mar. Avant lui je n'ai jamais même songé à un homme comme autre chose qu'un ami. Lui est beaucoup plus que ça. Je pense que dans toute ma vie, jamais je n'aimerai personne comme je l'aime lui. Ni ma femme, ni aucune autre femme ou autre homme ne le remplacera._

_Plusieurs fois déjà j'ai tenté, sans succès, de le convaincre de venir vivre avec moi. Encore, le mois passé, lorsque nous nous sommes revu, j'ai voulu qu'il m'accompagne au Mexique, mais…_

_Je pense qu'il craint toujours le regard des autres…parfois je pense qu'il a honte. Honte de moi, de notre relation (c'est une relation non? Même si on ne se voit que quelques semaines par an?) et j'en souffre, j'en souffre énormément. _

_Lorsqu'il est loin de moi, j'ai souvent envie de mourir par manque de lui. Bon sang, je me demande comment j'ai pu supporter cette situation pendant vingt ans. Surement est-ce son regard sur moi lorsque nous nous retrouvons. _

_Lorsque nous nous retrouvons c'est toujours magique. C'est comme si le temps qui s'était écoulé entre deux rencontres n'avait pas exister. Comme s'il ne m'avait quitté que le temps d'aller garder les moutons et qu'il revenait pour souper. Alors, comme dans ce temps là, il m'embrasse avec passion et sans trop savoir comment nous nous retrouvons à faire l'amour passionnément._

_Je suis allé avec quelques autres hommes dans ma vie, par manque de lui, mais jamais je ne suis satisfait dans les bras d'un autre. J'ai besoin d'Ennis, de sa présence, du son de sa voix, de ses yeux qui cherchent les miens…_

_C'est pourquoi je me suis résolu à acheter ce chalet. Je pense…peut-être que lorsqu'il le verrait, aménager pour nous deux, isolé du monde, il voudra bien rester avec moi pour toujours._

_J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir terminé, tellement hâte de le revoir. Un mois sans le voir c'est l'enfer, alors deux. Je suis en manque de lui, comme on peut manquer d'eau dans le désert. Ennis, revient moi, et cette fois…je t'en pris, ne me quitte plus jamais!_ »

Le journal se terminait sur cette prière. Jack…je te jure…

Si on me donne la chance…

Si un jour, un jour je peux te revoir, je te jure…

Plus jamais je ne te laisserais partir, jamais. J'abandonnerais tout ce que j'ai pour une journée avec toi. Ma vie, mon âme, pour te revoir sourire encore une fois, pour t'entendre rire ou bien me casser les oreilles avec ta musique.

--

Je n'ai pas souvenir de m'être endormi. Par contre je me souviens de mon rêve parfaitement. Tu étais là, aussi parfait que dans mon souvenir, me demandant de rester avec toi, de venir vivre dans ce chalet. Je crois avoir dit oui une bonne centaine de fois avant de t'embrasser. Ce rêve cruel réussit à rendre tes lèvres aussi douces que dans mon souvenir, ton corps aussi brûlant…

Notre étreinte fut brulante, douce et longue. Ça ne prit que quelques minutes avant que nos gémissements respectifs envahissent le chalet et que nos deux corps se couvrent d'une fine membrane de sueur. Nous étions un, de nouveau, et pour moi qui n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir revivre une telle sensation de plénitude, la jouissance vient rapidement, trop a mon gout.

Après l'amour nous nous sommes allonge à même le sol et caressant tes cheveux noirs j'ai murmuré :

- Je t'aime…

Je n'ai pas souvenir de te l'avoir simplement dit de ton vivant, un regret de plus sur ma liste déjà longue. Un sourire s'est dessiné sur tes lèvres avant que je te rapproche de moi. J'étais complet pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

--

Le réveil fut d'autant plus brutal que le rêve avait été merveilleux. J'ai en vain tenté de retenir ton image qui se dissipa doucement. Puis j'ouvris totalement les yeux pour me voir allongé sur le sol près de ton sac, ton journal dans mes mains, affreusement seul…

* * *

_La partie 4 la semaine prochaine_

_Rom's_

_xx_


	4. L'inconnu

**Réponse à M.Bonjour:**

Et bien merci pour ta review, M. Bonjour. Contente de pouvoir mettre un "nom" sur celui ( tu es bien un gars?...quoi que peut-être pas...je dis ça à cause du M. :) ). Alors j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre qui est l'avant dernier. Bisous.

_Ce chapitre est le plus court, mais c'était voulu. Bonne lecture_

* * *

Partie 4

L'inconnu

J'ai fini par me résoudre à quitter le chalet quelques heures plus tard, emportant avec moi ton journal qui me donna l'impression que tu te trouvais avec moi. Tes pensées furent mes compagnons de route jusqu'à ce que j'arrive en ville. Je voulais me rendre à l'épicerie pour acheter quelques provisions question de remplacer celles qui étaient périmée dans le réfrigérateur lorsque je vis un homme qui essayait de partir son pick-up là où se trouvait la caravane de celui qui avait été notre patron.

Drôle de coïncidence n'est ce pas. Sur le coup je suis passé devant lui pour aller acheter ce que j'avais besoin. Lorsque je suis revenu une heure plus tard, constatant qu'il était toujours là, je me résous à aller l'aider. N'avais-je pas réussit à faire partir ton vieux tas de ferraille en 63?

- Vous avez besoin d'aide m'sieur? Ai-je demandé en arrivant à la hauteur de l'homme.

D'un certain âge, sans que je ne puisse déterminer lequel, l'homme était un peu plus petit que moi et avait des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait des yeux semblables aux tiens?

- Ce ne serait pas de refus, me répondit-il avec un sourire.

Alors j'ai soulevé le capot et ai commencé à bricoler le moteur. Il n'y avait qu'un branchement à replacer et tout devrait fonctionner. Lorsque j'eus refait le dit branchement j'ai demandé à l'homme de faire partir le moteur, ce qu'il fit et évidement le moteur fonctionna.

- Merci, entendis-je derrière moi.

La tête toujours dans le moteur je vérifiais les autres branchements.

- Vous savez, Ennis, tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance.

- Hum?

Avec le bruit du moteur qui tournait, je n'entendais pas très bien. J'ai cru l'entendre dire mon nom ce qui m'intrigua car je ne lui avais jamais dit.

- Ne faite pas la même erreur…

Mais de quoi parlait-il à la fin? Sans comprendre j'ai relevé la tête et me suis retourné en direction du vieil homme qui avait disparut. Le temps que je me demande où il était j'entendis une voix derrière moi…

Une voix que je connaissais très bien…

Trop bien…

Une voix que j'entendais souvent dans mes rêves…

- Ennis?

* * *

_Et l'auteur sadique vous laisse la dessus! :P_

_À bientôt pour la suite et fin de cette fic!_

_Romania_

_xx_


	5. Jack?

**Réponse à :**

Alors j'imagine que je saurais jamais si tu es un gars ou une fille? ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et bonne lecture pour la dernière partie de cette histoire. Bisous.

* * *

Partie 5

Jack?

- Ennis?

Lentement j'ai fais volte face pour te voir accoté sur la porte de ton pick-up, tes yeux bleu fixer sur moi. Tu étais tel que dans mon souvenir, lorsque je t'avais aidé après que nous ayons quitté Brokeback.

- Ennis?

- Jack…

Ma voix sonnait étrange à mes propres oreilles, comme enrouée, étranglée par l'émotion.

- Oui?

C'était toi! Tu étais là, vivant! Alors, sans pouvoir me contrôler j'ai franchis le peu de distance nous séparant et je t'ai pris dans mes bras, avant de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

- Je t'aime Jack, je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi.

La surprise se lu sur ton visage alors que tu me fixais sans rien dire. T'avais-je choqué? Pendant un bref instant je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas été trop empresser, si je ne t'avais pas effrayé.

Puis ton regard s'adoucit et un sourire se dessina sur tes lèvres.

- Justement, il se trouve que je t'aime aussi, et que je veux vivre aves toi. Je m'étais dit que nous pourrions peut-être nous installer chez mes parents et retaper le ranch…tu sais, vivre tout les deux.

J'ai souris avant de te proposer mon idée personnelle que tu acceptas aussitôt, ainsi que ma seconde idée…

---

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que nos retrouvailles, qui n'en étaient pas pour toi, furent passionnées et que lorsque nous nous endormirent, heureux et satisfait, je sus que plus jamais je ne te quitterais…

---

_**21 ans plus tard**_

Aujourd'hui nous sommes toujours ensemble et je ne regrette rien de la vie que j'ai choisis de vivre. Bien sur, quelque fois je songe à mes filles, qui ne sont jamais venue au monde vu que je n'ai jamais même épouser Alma. Néanmoins, ma vie avec toi est ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux. Parfois je repense à ce qui s'est produit. Ma vie d'avant, comme je l'appelle, n'était-elle qu'un songe où est-ce que ça s'est vraiment produit. Est-ce qu'il existe un monde où tu es mort à 41 ans? Juste y songer, me fait frissonner. Quelques fois je rêve que tu es mort et je me réveille toujours en sursaut pour constater que tu es toujours là. Jack, tu te souviens, le jour où nous nous sommes « retrouver » je t'ai promit de ne plus jamais te quitter. Et bien je compte tenir ma parole et ce jusqu'à ma mort…

Quant à l'homme aux yeux bleu…je me plais à croire que c'était Dieu…mais qui sait vraiment?

Tient, de la musique…tu dois commencer à t'impatienter dehors pour jouer de l'harmonica comme cela. Rapidement je ramasse mon chapeau pour te rejoindre dehors du chalet où tu m'attends jucher sur ton cheval.

- Un jour, je te jure que je piétinerai ton harmonica avec mon cheval!

Tu souris, me rappelant encore une fois que le bonheur c'est d'être près de toi pour toujours…

* * *

_Voilà la fin de cette fic,_

_En espérant que ça vous a plu!!!!_

_Romania_

_xx_


End file.
